1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting module driving circuit and related method, and particularly to a light emitting module driving circuit with short circuit protection and related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming a popular light source used in many devices, including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), traffic lights, and indoor/outdoor lighting elements. Driver circuits for driving LEDs are now required to drive greater numbers of LEDs in series. Thus, the driver circuits must operate over a very large voltage range, requiring integrated components of the driver circuits to be designed to withstand high voltages. Using high-voltage, external discrete components allows more flexibility in integrated circuit design of the driver circuits. However, even when high-voltage discrete components are employed to allow the driver circuit to operate over the very large voltage range, short circuit detection still requires internal integrated circuit components to be designed with high voltages in mind.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.